Boys Boys Boys
by theytalktome
Summary: The relationship was certainly something he wanted, somewhere between love, real feelings and all of the backstage political bonuses that had gone into being with the company's top star ….he was still struggling with Randy's inability to commit to just one person. (Slash.)


"You would have to be a bigger idiot than I already thought you were to not want to bang both Rhodes and DiBiase."

JBL's words rang in Michael Cole's ears with a constant mocking tone. Loving WWE's Apex Predator had come with a more than appealing prize, rather than price: leaving Batista entailed bringing along Cody and Ted into a relationship Cole had demanded be monogamous. Cole knows that if he put up that fight he would be sitting on his bed alone tonight, fishing in the nightstand.

The announcer did want to have sex with both of Randy Orton's boyfriends, lovers - between all four of them - but they had been just that: Randy's partners. Randy's. There had been more than just sex involved with The (former) Legacy trio, it was something deeper, something domestic. They were just as happy watching a movie and arguing about what sides went with what dinner option, what gym to go to, and who got to use the bathroom closest to the bedroom first in the morning…. Cody did. They didn't need sex to hold their relationship together just as both Rhodes and Dibiase certainly had not required the disturbance of that by Cole.

Getting Orton to fall in love was easier than determining the outcome of a John Cena match up for the broadcast journalist. He had wrongly assumed that because Orton was fine with something, that the feeling was mutual for the men The Viper had loved: only because they had been in a similar situation with Batista. Where Randy had been trying to open them to what he was experiencing more in terms of feelings with Michael, he was treading lighter than Cole had been.

For Cole, being forced out on a "date" of sorts was awkward and strange. He simply couldn't feel that what he was doing was not sneaking around… or kidnapping, since from the other side of the booth at Olive Garden, both Rhodes and DiBiase had been staring at him like he had been their kidnapper; wide eyed and unsure.

More simply, Cole found himself staring, his blue eyes darkened and trying to silently will Orton into shutting up every time he spoke of Ted's little brother, Brett. From what the announcer could gather, Brett DiBiase was young, had never dated before - of course, virginity sparking interest in The Viper, irrationally cute, sparkling eyes, a smile Orton couldn't resist wrapped in a slightly annoying demeanor that ended with obsession with his older brother's boyfriend. He had finally left the room.

The relationship was certainly something he wanted, somewhere between love, real feelings and all of the backstage political bonuses that had gone into being with the company's top star ….he was still struggling with Randy's inability to commit to just one person.

Cole desperately wanted to share his, albeit lonesome, life with Randy…

Randy needed to share his life with everyone he cared about.

The idea of ranking in a relationship was difficult to conceive, where the absence of Dave Batista came, Cody and Ted had assumed themselves as Orton's primary relationship, which was all said and done with until the fight that broke out that established the two as a secondary relationship and Cole himself as Orton's "primary."

Trying to follow the ranking system, the terms and conditions of their relationship had gone from "I'm banging Orton," to "And so is everyone else, and I'm very confused," quite fast. There were names, terms for all of this, and all of them - it wasn't right.

Randy was cheating on Dave when he began seeing Cole… Something Cole was quite proud of making happen, though bragging about it was like asking to be shot point blank in the face.

He watches from his position in the living room doorway now, Cody wrapped up in Orton's arms while Ted reclined in the Viper's long, tan legs curled up on the couch. Truthfully, he had been looking forward to these domestic moments; lounging with them, grocery shopping as a group, traveling to shows and annoying one another as they got restless and stealing kisses before they went through the curtain.

At fourty years old, a love triangle, or square as it seemed, wasn't really where he saw his future. He should have already been married at this point in his life, having kids, a life not soley based around himself and his lonesome. Coming out to his family about all of this would have had none of them speaking to him… Not that they wanted to. Randy never spoke to his family, they pretended he did not exist, not fulfilling his father's values, his wishes, the plans he had in mind for his promising son.

Randy looks over his shoulder at Cole, his eyebrow quirked as he motioned with his head for him to come back to the couch - and he does. Cole smiles. All of this seemed right, like the perfect future, like everything a man could dream about and stumble into achieving. He could deal with this version of a family as long as he had Randy Orton.

The Viper gave the obnoxious little journalist something to live for.


End file.
